


Open, Autobot.

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: (just a bit. sorry there's not much), Bondage, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Spanking, Sticky, wall bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out is still more than a little sore about Smokescreen lodging him in a wall and leaving him there. Luckily, once things are settled back on Cybertron, he gets a chance for some proper revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open, Autobot.

**Author's Note:**

> KO and Smokey rp blogs taunted me all day, so I wrote this. It shut them up nicely~

"Knock Out…?" Smokescreen questions nervously.

The red mech had guided Smokescreen down into the lower levels of the ship- areas that hadn’t seen activity in a long time- and pushed him against a wall. The blue mech had been about to tell Knock Out to watch out for his door wings, but his mouth had been covered by the other mech’s.

When Smokescreen had moved to put his servos on Knock Out’s frame, however, the red mech had pulled away. He’d heard the distinctive hum of the phase shifter, and, before he could protest, Knock Out had spun him around, bent him over at the waist, and pushed him partially through the wall.

"Yes, Smokescreen?" Knock Out smirks, leaning through the doorway he’d apparently placed them near for just this reason.

"I- You- Um…." the mech fidgets, finding that his knee plates were caught in the wall as well. He wasn’t  _as_  trapped as when Starscream and Knock Out had attempted to retake the ship, but really, all he could do was wriggle his feet on the other side of the wall.

The ex-Con disappears back through the doorway, and Smokescreen jumps when he feels two hands groping his aft. “Trust me,” Knock Out says over a comm link, and Smokescreen can make out the sound of his engine revving through the open doorway.

Trying to relax, Smokescreen glances around. Primus what if someone caught him like this? “I trust you,” he finally comms back.

"Excellent," comes the pleased reply, "Now open, Autobot."

Smokescreen yelps at the sudden sting in his aft plating, and it takes him several moments to realize that Knock Out had just  _spanked_  him.

"I won’t ask again," Knock Out fairly purrs over the line, delivering another smack.

Engine giving a startled rev, Smokescreen complies, and he cries out when the red mech immediately presses two digits into his valve while his other hand wraps around the blue mech’s rapidly pressurizing spike. “Knock Out!” he gasps aloud, trying to press into the contact but held absolutely immobile by the wall.

"You’re going to learn just how Decepticons take revenge, Smokescreen," Knock Out promises, and Smokescreen can  _hear_  his vents working overtime.

"Oh frag," the Autobot pants, hands clenching and optics squeezing shut when Knock Out slides a third finger into him.


End file.
